The Tale of Two Soul Reapers
by unleashedgal
Summary: What happens when a pair of twins come into Katakura town? What does Aizen want with the girl? Rated T for language and content Szayelxoc and Izuruxoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: In the Beginning

_Beep Beep_ an alarm clock sounded.

"Mmmhmmm…" murmured someone from under the mass of blankets on a bed. The alarm clock started playing a song from the radio.

"_Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."_ A fifteen year old girl sat up and slammed her fist on the alarm. Her red-brown eyes shone in the sunlight from her open window. She jumped out of her bed and over to the full-body mirror.

"Inari Hisagi, you are going to make friends… hopefully." She said. Inari pulled on her school uniform and tied her mid-back length brown hair into a ponytail. She ran out the door to get her older twin brother, Haruko.

Inari opened the door to find Haruko still sleeping. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him awake.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" **Haruko exclaimed.

"You overslept…" Inari said smugly.

"**YEAH BY FIVE MINUTES!!!"** Haruko exclaimed as Inari walked out the door.

At school they got a lot of strange looks for being twins and the new kids. Only a few continued doing with their business. Inari was right behind Haruko when a boy with orange hair came up to them with a grin.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

**~END CHAPTER ONE~**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As may have hinted I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

**Yes I understand that it is a short chapter but the others will be longer I promise. Not to mention more exciting and humorous with some romance!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo outstretched his hand inviting haruko to shake it; he took it and introduced himself and Inari. Suddenly a young blonde boy came over. His hair had a bowl cut to it.

"Ichigo, who're these people?" He said gesturing to haruko and Inari.

"Oh, Shinji, Haruko and Inari. They're new here…" Ichigo stated sourly.

"I see… I'm Shinji Hirako." He leaned a bit to one side to see Inari who was behind Haruko. He gave a little smile and wave. She waved back. Usually this was all that strangers got out of her for a "hello", this was no exception.

It was a habit of Haruko's to stand in front of Inari. He was the oldest.

"Hello Shinji." Haruko said.

"The teacher should be arriving soon." Shinji smiled.

Inari was kind of shy but decided to go over to an orange-haired girl. She looked friendly and was hanging out with a tall, brown-haired boy. He had tan skin. Sitting near them was a pale man with navy-blue hair and glasses. Inari walked over to the three.

"Ugh… hello, my name is Inari," She gestured towards Haruko "he's my twin, Haruko, and we're new here." Inari smiled, the girl smiled back.

"Hello! My name's Orihime Inoue!" Orihime gestured towards the tan man "you can call him Chad!" She gestured towards the pale man "his name's Uryuu Ishida! He doesn't talk much." She said happily. Inari waved to them. Chad waved back and Uryuu looked away and ignored her. Suddenly some one burst through the door.

"Good morning class!" It was the teacher Mrs. Ochi. The twins had gone to meet her during spring break. They picked seats next to each other in the very back of the class.

During most of the class the twins had no clue what was going on so they passed notes to each other to see if the other knew. Most of the time the other knew what was going on and would explain in the note. They used three whole sheets of paper, front and back, throughout the entire day.

After school things were going to get weirder.

* * *

**Author's Note: whew! Fanfiction wouldnt let me upload and i just got around to it. Guess what? I'm gonna do a cosplay! I'm gonna post a poll about which bleach(not mine) characterI should cosplay as. I hope you guys like the new chapter I posted and remember: I have chapters 1-6 written but not typed or posted yet so don't worry I don't have a writer's block yet! I have ideas coming out of my ears!(sorta) Well if you'd like to review I'd apreciate some constructive critism here!**

**Love,**

**Unleashedgal**


	3. Chapter 3

After school the twins walked home.

"How much longer, onee-san?" Haruko whined.

"We get there when we get there." Inari murmured impatiently.

"How m-" Haruko was interrupted by a flying math book which hit him upside the head. Inari threw it to shut him up.

"Fine have it your way." Haruko was silent for a long time.

About two blocks into their walk Inari's legs gave out. She crumpled to the ground with a terrified gasp.

"Onee-san!" Haruko ran over to help her up off the pavement.

"I'm fine, just… a little… Oh I don't know. It feels like a pressure, but it's so strong!" Inari murmured weakly. Haruko helped to her feet.

"I feel it too; how I can stand I don't know… we might want to keep walking though." Haruko said nervously.

On the way home the pressure started again. Inari turned around.

"H-Haruko-san!" Inari yelped in fear. What stood before her had a long cape and looked dead but had a hole in its chest. Haruko slowly turned around.

"You see it too, Inari-san?" Said Haruko and Inari nodded. The creature reached for them and Inari grabbed Haruko's collar and made a mad dash for home. The creature chased them for about a block and a half before they made a sharp turn into an alley by accident. They were up against a wall and the monster seemed to be staring them down when it reached out its hand and the twins closed their eyes in fear.

The monsters hand was about two inches away from the twins when it withdrew it quickly. They opened their eyes in time to see its head tumble to the ground. The cut was clean like a sword had cut it.

The creature's head and body dissolved. A young red- headed boy stood before them. He had a sword and was dressed in a black and white kimono.

"Ichigo?!" Inari exclaimed. Sure enough, it was him. He looked up in absolute shock.

"Can you two… see me?" He said nervously.

"Of course, why not?" Haruko said.

"Ehhh… come with me." Ichigo said, unsure what to do.

A little while later they arrived at a small shop with a man with blonde hair running it. His green and white striped hat seemed to be his favorite accessory along with the fan he was holding.

"Well well well! Kurosaki-san! What brings you to my humble shop?" The man said happily waving his fan.

"Mr. Urahara, these two can see me while I'm a shinigami." Ichigo said.

"Mmmhmm… I see… They have quite the amount of spiritual pressure there." Mr. Urahara said with interest. He raised his pointer finger in the air suddenly.

"I shall train them! They will be of much aid in the fight against Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancar army!"

"Wait! Who and his army of whats?!" Inari cried.

"She has a point, please elaborate." Haruko said as he stepped forward.

About five minutes later, Urahara had finished explaining from souls and soul reapers to the Espada and Aizen.

"So where do we fall in this huge mess?" Inari questioned.

"Yeah." Haruko added.

"We shall show you." Mr. Urahara stated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small pills. "Take these." He said holding out his hand as the twins swallowed them. About a split second later their bodies were on the floor and their souls were standing above them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Whoa…" The twins said in unison.

"Those bodies are yours. You will be trained as substitute soul reapers… unless… you have a problem with that?" Urahara inquired politely. Inari looked at Haruko and hesitated.

"Of course, we can do that." She said warily.

And that is how our story began. After a month of rigorous training and Urahara's special Bankai training, and a lot of speaking to their swords, Haruko and Inari managed to achieve their Bankai.

Haruko's sword's name was: Onpa meaning Sound Wave its special ability was when he swung the sword a large series of sound waves would erupt from its tip and knock the enemy over, or send them into a wall. His Bankai would transform his normal kimono into a sleeveless one, it was still black but it would appear more ragged at the sleeves and hakama. Bankai would increase his physical strength dramatically and allow him to throw flames instead of sound waves. His blade's hilt would turn blood red, from its original plain red.

Inari's sword's name was Ookami, meaning wolf. Her Shikai power allowed her to swing her sword and emit bolts of electricity. Her Bankai kept her robe neat and black, but her hakama came to her knees and her belt turned electric yellow. Her sword's blade would take on a jagged shape and she would speed up dramatically. Her blade's hilt would turn gold instead of its usual pink. Ookami would not only still shoot electricity but would emit an even more powerful shock to the enemy than in Shikai mode.

Unfortunately only Haruko was able to master his Bankai, Inari however, was having a hard time getting Ookami to cooperate. She would often say things to her like "If I let you use Bankai you're just going to get yourself in more danger than you usually do, so not now." She never understood, but Inari never knew what the future would hold for her eventually. Occasionally Ookami would let her use it, but she never let the electricity go where inari wanted in to go.

Onpa, on the other hand, would be game for anything Haruko wanted to do. So Bankai was simple for Haruko.

"Haruko-san, can we talk? Let's go to the park." Inari said one day to Haruko. They walked to the park and sat down on a wooden bench.

"Nii-san, I think I need help with my Bankai, Ookami seems very protective, and thinks I'll get into trouble if I use my Bankai." Inari said grimly. Haruko stopped looking at the sky and looked at Inari curiously.

"She only wants the best for you, and is worried. I understand, someone may find out about you and want to fight." Haruko stated.

"Then why do you use Bankai?" Inari inquired.

"I think you should do as I say and not what I do, I worry about you, you're all the family I have now. Since mom and dad got killed I'm afraid of losing you."

"I… understand… but it's not like I will be killed if I only use it for emergencies. So it's best if I learn now so nothing happens to some one, when I need to use Bankai and Ookami doesn't allow me." Inari pleaded.

"You have a point, but please don't use it for anything else please?" Haruko pleaded back.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. The twins looked towards the sound and saw a large crater in the earth nearby. A large wild looking dog came from it. It had a giant hole in its chest and a bone mask covering most of its face. The mask was white with a fang on either side where its natural fangs would be.

"A hollow!" They thought. The twins looked at each other and nodded. Out of their pockets they pulled out a soul candy dispenser and ate one. Immediately their souls separated form their bodies and their mod souls took over for them.

"Please take care of things until we get back!" Haruko exclaimed quickly. Inari nodded as Haruko's mod soul, Kokoa, nodded off to sleep with a "yes sir" Inari's mod soul also decided to add her two cents in as well.

"OKAY!!!" Naomi, the mod soul, said smiling broadly. Inari and Haruko dashed off to fight the hollow. Haruko stopped suddenly.

"This is the perfect chance for you to train your Bankai!" He exclaimed. "I'll distract the dog thing while you talk Ookami into letting you go for Bankai." Haruko rushed off and started running around the hollow dodging its swipes and cero's.

Inari began speaking with her sword almost immediately.

"Yes, Inari-sama?" Ookami started calmly.

"Ookami-san, I need to use Bankai so I can master it and use it in emergencies." Inari said cautiously.

"What if someone wants to fight you, you may be killed."

"But they won't see it! I'm sure! Please Ookami-kun?" Ookami sighed.

"Fine, I'll allow you to." Ookami said nervously. Inari snapped out of her conversation.

"Alright, Ookami-san, let's go! Paralyze, Ookami! Bankai!" Inari stated excitedly. She took aim and fired at the hollow's head, like she had been taught. Suddenly as the bolt flew towards the dog's head, it changed into a wolf's head and upper body along with paws and struck the hollow. It vaporized with a whine and a blood curdling screech.

"Thank you, Ookami-kun." Inari said.

"Only for emergencies." Ookami said.

She sheathed her Zanpaktou.

"That was amazing! I knew you could do it!" Haruko exclaimed as he ran up to Inari as they took their rightful place in their bodies and began walking home. The twins had no idea that some one was watching their every move.

A black portal opened and two people stepped inside.

"Ulquiorra, are they trash?" The larger man questioned.

"…I'm not sure yet, Yammy." The pale, black haired man answered blankly.

When the two got to their destination there was a long flight of stair with a brown haired man sitting on a thrown at the top. People were gathered along the outer area of the room.

"Ulquiorra, Yammy, Welcome back. Please, Ulquiorra, show us what you've seen." Said the man on the thrown.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra took out one of his eyes and crushed it.

"Interesting…" Aizen said.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

well that was an intresting chapter wasn't it? Am I right? What do you guys think of the swords and mod souls? 

odd fact: Haruko's mod soul kokoa, means Cocoa in english.

Yes I meant it that way, I have an idea for why i named it that later.

That's all for now!

Until next time,

Unleashedgal.

**_I do not own Bleach_**


	5. Chapter 5

"See Onee-san? I knew you could do it… what I can't understand is… your Bankai took a shape. When you were practicing it didn't, your Shikai didn't either." Haruko said with concern. Inari looked at him with an exasperated look on her face.

"I don't really care to tell you the truth… as long as it works I'm happy. But I have to say, I'm experiencing a little issue. Lately I've been hearing voices…saying that they'll swallow me up." Inari said unsurely. "You don't think I'm crazy do you?"

"Of course not. I've been doing a little digging and that's your inner hollow. It can swallow you up if you let it. You have to fight it eventually, I'm just not sure how."

"It's going to kill me, I can feel it… I don't know how I'll get rid of it." She said, hair blowing in the new breeze.

"Not while I'm here. I'm going to find a save you. Now let's get to Urahara's.

The two walked in silence. They opened the door to find a red haired men with tattoo's on his face sitting at a table eating rice.

"Ah! What brings you two here?" Mr. Urahara said, waving his fan.

"Mr. Urahara! I think I've got my Bankai! I think I may have it down now! It takes the shape of a wolf!" Inari grimaced at her next thought. "Mr. Urahara, may I talk to you in private?"

"Why, of course, Inari-san!" He led her to a back room and shut the door, and invited her to sit in a chair next to him. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I've been hearing voices and Haruko says he's been doing some digging and he says it's my inner hollow! It says it's going to swallow me up!" Inari blurted out in a worried voice.

"I think I know what to do, you know I've been a captain, I simply didn't think we'd have this issue with you. Come here at 8 tomorrow morning." He led her out the door and followed her out.

"Renji, this is Inari and Haruko, they are new substitute soul reapers. If you two could stop by at 8 tomorrow with the readiness to fight that would help." Renji looked at Urahara with a puzzled look but continued eating.

"I know you two fight best as a team so I'll give you two a walkie-talkie set; I think it may help you two." Urahara said, handing them two clip on microphones. "They can't be intercepted by anyone else and they should work in the soul society."

"I need to meet up with some friends, see ya at home Inari!" Haruko said and dashed out the door.

"I guess he's in a hurry huh?" Renji said finally.

"He's usually not like that. I guess it must have been important."

About a block into Inari's walk home she turned into an old alleyway. Suddenly she heard footsteps; she brushed them off and kept walking. Not long afterwards she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me-"The mysterious voice was cut off as the turned around. A pink haired man with white glasses and a black and white uniform stood before her.

"Take it easy." He said in a laidback tone. He put his hand on her shoulder again.

"Don't touch me!" Inari snapped.

"My, my, jumpy little thing aren't we? You should really listen to me."

"Who are you anyway?!" Inari said nervously.

"Szayel Apporro Granz, I know your name already, Inari Hisagi. I am an Espada, Lord Aizen has taken quite an interest in your powers and I've been watching you for a while now. I assume that either I or another Espada will come for you soon. Cooperate with them. And one more thing, don't tell anyone about our little meeting."

"Why should I trust you?" She said cautiously.

"Because, if you don't…" Szayel stepped very close to her. Inari was a bit on the short side compared to him.

"You won't be prepared for them…and I wouldn't want that to befall you… would I?" He whispered in her ear, his tongue catching her ear lobe. Inari felt her face grow slightly red. She shoved him away.

"Please cut it out!" She yelped, even though it sounded more like a question than a command. Szayel chuckled.

"I know I'll be seeing you real soon again." He said with a smirk. He waved goodbye as he opened a black portal and stepped inside and disappeared. "I guess… he's not that bad…He's actually kinda… handsome." Inari walked to her house in a daze and fell asleep.

* * *

How was that guys? I'm sorry i haven't done the voices part in the previous chapters but its something I just came up with sorry!!!! You can still understand it right? I hope so! Please review with constructive critism! I'll give you a cookie! Okay?

**_Love,_**

**_unleashedgal_**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Inari woke in a cold sweat. She sat upright in her bed and looked around.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed. It was 3 A.M. She had just woken up to a total re-enactment of the previous day. Her hard breathing and rigorous beating of her heart seemed to echo around the dark room.

"How dare he treat me like that?!" Inari huffed under her breath, her face going red at Szayel's memory. Inari shook her head and got out of her bed and got dressed. She wore a short, purple pleated skirt, and a white button down shirt. By the time she was dressed it was about 5 A.M

Suddenly a small flickering flame of spiritual pressure appeared. A small hollow but it was a hollow no matter how large it was.

"Bait?" Inari murmured. She ran to Haruko's room and knocked loudly.

"What do you need?" Haruko opened the door and answered while yawning

"Hollow…couldn't you feel it?"

"It's small you can take care of it." Haruko squinted disappearing into the room. Inari decided to back to sleep as the hollow vanished.

That afternoon while she was just loitering at the park somebody called her on her walkie talkie.

"What's up?"

"Hey, Inari, if you could get to my shop I have some people whom I'd like you to meet." Urahara sounded on the other end. It sounded like someone else was screaming at the other end In the background.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!" The voice hollered.

"Umm… sure I'll be right over… do you have Haruko there?"

"Yes we do I'll be seeing you!"

Inari turned the line off and walked down to Urahara's shop. Just outside the shop she hid between the door and window.

"I can make a friend maybe… don't screw this up." She whispered and went inside.

"Why hello!" Urahara said jovially and waved his fan again. A young blonde man with teal eyes looked over and looked away again…wait.. was that a tint of pink in his cheeks?

"Uhh… hi." She said nervously. Urahara guided her to a seat and sat her down.

"Are you alright? Your face is all red." He asked feeling her forehead.

"Oh no I'm fine!!" She nervously exclaimed.

"Kira why don't you come here and keep Inari Company?" Urahara shouted across the room over all the chatter. The blonde man turned to look at Urahara.

"sure…" He said, pulling up a chair to sit beside her. "So, Inari, I've heard you've achieved Bankai so soon."

"Yeah… Mr. Urahara trained me and my brother. I've heard about the captains and lieutenants as well." She said shyly, wondering how Kira could be so casual.

"Hey Kira, who's this?" a short man with white hair

"Her name is Inari Hisagi." Kira said bowing slightly. The shorter man held out his hand.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. This is assistant captain Rangiku Matsumoto." They shook hands as Hitsugaya gestured to a busty, Orange-haired woman with icey blue eyes. The woman looked up hearing her name and smiled and waved. Inari waved back at her.

By the end of the night she had already met Rukia Kuchiki, Yumichika, ikakku Madarame, Ms. Yoruichi, and had been re-introduced to Orihime, Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, and Renji. Haruko decided to leave early to catch up on homework so Inari was stuck walking home alone at night.

It was very dark out but the street lights were on in a row of fireflies. Inari was nervous but she tried not to show it. She walked past a light and it went out with a zap and so did every light in front and behind her, she felt a huge spiritual pressure and took off running. About half way into her sprint she tripped and fell.

Inari tried to get up off the pavement but as soon as she put her right ankle on the ground it gave out and she fell. Inari was caught at the last second by a pair of strong arms. She looked up to see Kira again. She blushed as he picked her up in his arms.

"You took quite the spill there. Let me carry you home." He said.

"O-okay then, thank you." She said nervously as Kira started walking.

They didn't take long to get into her house.

"H-how did you…?"

"You don't need to know." Kira answered, knowing her question before she asked it. She shifted nervously.

"You can put me down now… Haruko will take care of me… my parents aren't home so they won't know I got hurt."

"All the more reason for me to help you out." He said, smiling softly.

Kira tapped on the door with his foot since he just couldn't knock with his hands. Haruko opened the door and gaped.

"Eheh… clumsy me, right?" Inari said. Kira went upstairs to Inari's room.

Inari opened the door as Kira carried her over to her bed. He "tripped" and, with a loud yelp from Inari, fell on top of her on the bed and their lips connected.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Bleach, it belongs to the creative-genius, Tite Kubo._**

_WOW.... that was a smart move on Kira's part...but was that really a "trip"?!_

_What will Inari do? She must be so confused! Kira's getting the hots for her, but Szayel seems to feel just as strongly!_

_keep reading to find out what's going to happen next! i hope you enjoyed the latest installation of: Tale of Two soul Reapers!_

_Love,_

_unleashedgal_

_P.S. OMG HAMBURGERS TONIGHT FOR DINNER!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Kira's face was red, or what Inari could see of it. He quickly jumped up but was still on top of her.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I was just trying not to hit your head or trip on something! Please forgive me!" Kira said quickly.

"It's fine! It's fine! Please don't worry about it!" Inari exclaimed, slightly amused.

"I'm so sorry… I will leave now if you wi-" Kira was cut off by Inari, whom had decided to stop him by kissing him. His eyes widened as his face went totally red. He eventually started to kiss back but the two were soon interrupted by the door flying open.

"Kira Izuru! What are you doing with my little sister?!" The two looked towards the door to see a fuming Haruko.

"H-Haruko! I-I" Kira stammered.

"Haruko! It was an accident…sort of… don't worry about it!!" Inari exclaimed.

"Kira… if you get her pre-"

"Haruko, not funny!!! You know I'm not like that!" Haruko ran out of the room laughing hysterically. Suddenly there was a crash outside of the door.

"Are you okay Haruko?" Inari yelled from her position on the bed.

"Yeah…I think." Haruko said.

"I should let you go to sleep now… thanks for the kiss… Inari." Kira whispered. He gave one last peck on the lips and was gone. That night Inari slept well, dreaming of her first kiss.

The next morning she realized that she had had another dream about murderous hollows as well as Kira. She jumped up from her bed and ran into the kitchen to see if her family was still alive and assure that it was only a dream. When she got into the kitchen she heard her mom and dad chatting over coffee at the kitchen table.

"She's been spending a lot of time out of the house, and with her brother." Inari's mother, Aya, said nervously.

"The two have been inseparable since birth. And Inari's a good kid I'm sure she's found a new hang out to spend time with friends. I'm sure Haruko has too. I'm sure they're making good decisions!" Inari's father, Hiro, Said calmly. Inari sweat dropped. 'because fighting hollows, risking your life, and risking turning into one is totally a good decision.' She thought sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Haruko stretched his arms in his bed. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. Suddenly his door flew open and Inari came running in.

"Come one! It's time to get up and start the day!!" Inari yelled, jumping on Haruko's bed. "Have you done any research on hollowfication yet?" She suddenly asked in a more civilized tone while plopping down on the bed.

"Actually, I didn't have to, because at eight you're going to Urahara Shoten to fight your inner hollow and take control."

"What time is it now?"

"Seven." Inari looked at the clock and ran out to get dressed.

Inari threw on a pair of blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She tied her long hair into a ponytail and ignored the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ran to the front door and waited for Haruko. Haruko soon skidded to a stop in front of Inari. He grabbed an apple and handed it to Inari and took one for himself.

"Wait! Where are you two going this early in the morning?!" Mrs. Hisagi exclaimed.

"A friend's house. Bye mom and dad!" They exclaimed simultaneously. They ran out the door while trying to eat the apples while not choking. They continued running until they were just outside Urahara's shop. He was sitting outside on a small foldable chair and reading a magazine while sipping coffee.

"aloha… I've been expecting you." He said while leading them into the shop and down the stairs to the underground chamber directly under his shop.

"Well, didn't know this was here… doesn't this interfere with a water main or something?" Haruko asked. They looked around and saw Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, Uryuu, Rukia, and Kira.

"Hey Inari, don't worry about the hollow, we'll help you out." Ichigo said, ruffling Inari's hair.

"Each of you will fight for five minutes against Inari's hollowfied self while Orihime holds the barrier in place. You will fight in the following order: Rukia, Ichigo, Kira, Uryuu, Haruko and Chad. Can you fight, Chad?" Urahara asked.

"Of course." Chad answered.

"Orihime, the barriers please."

"Right!" Orihime exclaimed and immediately a light surrounded Inari and she backed away. She left her body outside the barrier and hollowfication started almost immediately. She went into her mind. The sky was blue and buildings had windows on their tops but they were actually on their sides. A pure white figure stood a few feet away from the real Inari. The figure looked exactly like her but her eyes were black and yellow.

"You've come to defeat me haven't you?! I've been wondering, why? Why do you think you can defeat me?!" The hollow yelled.

"Because… I have to. But let's not waste time talking…" Inari put a hand on her zanpakto. "You're giving me back control… today."

* * *

Hey!

wow Inari's really become serious. And Haruko's slightly perverted. He's an interesing character I'll give him that. Kira's so shy, isn't he? I really hope you forgive me about posting chapters lately. I have the next chapter already written. I've also got a laptop so I can type without being disturbed when my parents are home so I'll be posting more often don't worry! This is my first priority on fanfiction. my Espada tales thing was for recreation you know? I'm watching a movie. some guy had to saw off his own foot. It was kinda wierd but it was cool. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of A Tale of Two Soul reapers!

love,

Unleashedgal


End file.
